The Perfect Mother: Mother's Day Special
by Kat with Shamrocks
Summary: Estonia has to go on a short trip to talk with the other ex-Soviet Nations; but was this such a good idea? America is left with Alaska and Pennsylvania for a day; but what day is this? And how will our hero get to relax now? Mother's day One-shot!


_**This is a one-shot from Perfect Wife, which is a role-play that Emismpunk and I started awhile ago. To understand some parts I recommend reading it on Emismpunk's page, it is very good and we have put a lot of hard work into it. I play as America and she and I switch between Dimitri and Oliver, so I wrote this for her and for you all! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Warning: Slight rape scene, cursing, complete cuteness, sibling rivalry, and a tad Occ'ness America.**_

_**A/n: Happy Mothers Day!**_

~ If only they would get along~

The sun had already begun to dance through the early morning sky, gracing the beautiful land of America with its golden rays. The rays broke through the glass windows of the house that belongs to Alfred F. Bock-Jones, aka the United States of America. The light was so bright; but it did not stir the sleeping nation, who slept alone in his big soft bed covered in royal blue silk sheets. Alfred was sleeping in today, since Eduard had to go over to Moscow for an important meeting with all the ex-Soviet countries.

Alfred was up all night talking to his husband on the phone, wishing he would not have gone and left him and their two kids at home alone. Estonia told his wife that he had no choice but to go alone, since it was only for the ex-Soviet nations. Alfred did not want to let his husband go, especially since it was only six years since Alfred was kidnapped and raped in Russia by Ivan, who was the personification of that damned communist country. Eduard told his wife that Poland and the other ex-Iron Curtain nations were also attending the meeting, though it did not help Alfred feel worried about what Russia could do.

Though it was a long conversation and sorrow filled conversation it ended on a good note, Eduard ended up saying the right words that made Alfred's heart flutter and help him sleep peacefully. By the times Alfred hung up the phone and went to sleep it was about two in the morning; and now it was about six in the morning. Alfred was happy cuddled to his soft feather pillow, with his favorite Star-Spangled Banner pillow case dressing it; and he did not even stir when Eduard called him to check on him.

Alfred dreamt of the plains that he loved when he was often found on horse back with other western scandals, though he would never admit that he helped with the crimes. He missed the wind in his hair when the first airplanes were invented and he could look down and see the ground he was flying over. He missed the freedom that people knew they have, though he feared that his bosses were taking away his and everyone else's beloved freedom. People came from all across the world to him for Freedom, though there were a select few who America felt as if their freedom was being ripped away from them; but it was true.

But Alfred did not want to think about the horrible corruptions in the world.

The door to Eduard and Alfred's room was pushed open slowly, a loud creaking noise echoed through the small one story house. The creaking was followed by tiny feet creeping their way over to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Alfred still does not stir, remaining peacefully asleep as he dreamt of his history and scarring past.

It was only when two bodies threw themselves on top of Alfred, one landing on Alfred's chest and one landing on Alfred's vital regions. Alfred sprung up as fast as he could with a loud ground escaping his throat, hunching over to cover his stomach with his arms; but it was not his body he touched. He looked in shock to see his two kids sitting his lap with their large eyes looking at him carefully and happily. Alfred's pained look was forced to become one of joy and happiness, not wanting his beloved children to think they were mad at him for some reason.

"Morning mommy!" his oldest son, Oliver P. Bock, said with the loud voice of his 'mother'. Oliver looked at his mom with his large blue eyes, messy golden blond hair, fair skin, and his Blue and white pajama's that Uncle Toris gave him for Christmas.

"Morn' Oliver," Alfred said, patting his oldest son's hair to try and get the boy's messy bed hair do straightened from it's crazy state. Alfred placed a small peck on Oliver's head, making the boy giggle softy as he wrapped his arms around his mother's body. Alfred smiled at Oliver, getting an equally large smile from the Estonian-American child. Alfred felt a tug on his tank top, feeling the fragile and cold hands of his youngest little sweetheart.

"Mama?" the soft and innocent voice of his other son, Dimitri A. Braginsky-Jones, said to his mother. Alfred looked over at held out his arms so that he would be able to hug both of his precious children at once. Dimitri was about hug his mother; but noticed Oliver was still holding on tightly, which made Dimitri glare at the other State. Alfred noticed this, though he did not notice Oliver's twisted smirk on his lips; and he moved Oliver off of his body. Alfred wrapped his arms around Dimitri, holding him tightly against his body. Dimitri was very different from his slight older brother. He was about five inches taller; he had a slightly bigger nose, paler skin completion, violet-blue eyes, silver-blond hair, and had on a pair of red and white pajamas that Ukraine gave him for his Christmas present.

"Are you two hungry?" Alfred asked after hearing a low growl from his children's stomachs. The two boys blushed in embarrassment, both looking away from Alfred.

There was a union of two different languages, Oliver saying "Jah," and Dimitri saying "Da," Alfred smiled and nodded before detaching Dimitri and swinging his tan legs over the side of his bed, showing off his white-silk pajamas. The warm May weather made it uncomfortable to wear thick and wool pajamas, so the cooling skin was rather refreshing against America's skin.

"Pancakes?" Alfred asked, making the two boys nod and jump off the bed and racing down the hallway to get to the kitchen before the other and before their mother. Alfred sighed, wishing his two sons would not fight and show their dislike for one another so often. Alfred buried his head in his hands, wanting to release the anger and the sadness of being alone and the tension from his sons' hate through the warm salty tears he hated to shed.

Alfred did not know how long he was sitting there; but he knew it must have been too long, because he was forced out of thinking by the loud sound of their fire alarm going off. Alfred jumped out of bed and ran as fast a she could to the kitchen, shocked to see Dimitri burning pancakes in a pot and Oliver standing in a puddle of pulp rich Orange juice. Alfred backed away while watching the mess only worsen when Dimitri turn and knock over the bowl of pancake batter all over the floor to mix with the orange juice that his older brother spilt.

Alfred took a deep breath and closed his eyes, wishing that when he opened them that the whole mess would be gone. He heard some noises, but kept his eyes shut and prayed that it was his boy cleaning up the horrible mess they made in his kitchen. When Alfred opened them he saw Oliver and Dimitri fighting each other in the puddle of juice and batter. Alfred put on his best angry face, though it usually never came out unless it was something very bad or just plan wrong.

"Oliver! Dimitri! Stop that right now and get your butts in the tub right now!" Alfred yelled, making his boys push the other away and run off to the same bathroom; leaving behind a trail of food covered footsteps. Alfred sighed and took a deep breath before he walked over to his broom closet to get his favorite green mop out. Alfred made his way to the stove, turning the machine off so it did not burn anything else or at least ruin his pot.

Alfred became frozen when he heard Dimitri yelp and Oliver scream something in Estonian, only to be cursed at in Russian by Dimitri. Alfred felt his eyes twitch in pure anger, wishing they would just stop fighting for once in their short lives. "Oliver, go to the hall bathroom! Dimitri, go to mine! **NOW**!" Alfred yelled, shutting them up instantly. Alfred sighed and removed the pot off of the burner, knowing today was going to be a dreadfully long and hair pulling day.

-Happy Mothers day!-

Alfred prided himself at the clean kitchen, since he ended up cleaning the whole kitchen and making it look sparkling and beautiful like the ones in those magazines; which he would never admit that he read. He had mopped up the breakfast mess, the footsteps, and everything that he was able to get to be unstuck from his white and black kitchen. Alfred walked down the hall to take his shower, deciding he would take the boys out to get breakfast. The nation was not shocked to see Oliver and Dimitri fighting again, this time it was Oliver hitting Dimitri with his laptop and Dimitri fighting back with a pipe that he kept hidden just incase he needed it.

"DAMNIT! Oliver! Dimitri! Stop this right now!" Alfred yelled, making both boys stop and look at their mother with their cute faces. "Oliver, go to the Tea Room and sit in the corner, you have time out. Dimitri, you go to my office and sit in the corner as well. I don't want to hear a peep from either of you till I say so, or else there will be spankings for both of you!" Alfred yelled as he snatched away the weapons and stormed off to his room. He took a few seconds to hear the boys complain and blame each other before both made their way to their instructed time-out corner, and this was certainly not the first time either had been punished for such a thing.

Last Christmas, when America had his usual Christmas Party, Oliver and Dimitri started to fight in their room. Estonia had sent the two boys to their room so that they would not bother the adults drink too much and talking about inappropriate thing; but both were awake and both began to fight. England went to check on them, and this only started a larger fight that involved more nations after each passing minute. In the end

Three nations had to go to the hospital, five of them had bruises, and England ended up getting thrown out of the window; and it was America who got the blame. As a punishment Oliver and Dimitri were forced to sit in the corner for a whole day, though America cracked and would talk to them in their corners.

Alfred sighed and grabbed a clean pair of clothes and a towel before locking himself in his bathroom to take a nice warm shower; and shave his legs. Alfred knew he could not hear his sons if they talked to did anything, but he knew he scared them well enough that they would not even dream of disobeying their mother. Alfred mentally cursed his husband, wishing he would not have fled off to Russia for that damned meeting.

Once Alfred finished his shower he dressed himself in something comfortable, and something that certainly showed off his body. Ever since he got married to Estonia he began to try and make himself seem more attractive, wanting to look good for Eduard and Berwald. Alfred put on a pair of black boxers, tight blue jeans that hugged his ass nicely, a white button down three-quart sleeve shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. Alfred admired himself in the mirror before be brushed his teach and combed his messy wet hair, only slipping on his glasses once he was sure he looked good.

Alfred smiled and stepped out of the bathroom, glad to hear no sounds from either of his punished children. Alfred walked grabbed his wallet and walked out his room, walking to the office to get Dimitri. He was happy to see Dimitri sitting in his corner, his eyes closed as he mouthed stuff in his father's language. Alfred noticed Dimitri wearing blue jean, a red t-shirt, black boots, and a thin black coat; making Alfred think Dimitri was not just like Russia.

"Come on, Dimi, lets go get something to eat," Alfred said, smiling at his youngest son; who shot up and latched himself to Alfred's leg. "Oliver, come on! We are going to get some food!" Alfred yelled loudly to his older son, who happily came to his mother. Oliver glared at Dimitri, seeing his younger brother smirk as he held on to their mother greedily.

"There should be some breakfast place near the docks, maybe we can walk around? Uncle France's birthday is coming up, and lest year we didn't do to well in getting him a gift," Alfred said with a nervous laugh, remembering that Dimitri and Oliver both got Francis wine. Alfred thought about that party, Russia, Sweden, and Estonia were all in the same room. Berwald began to flirt with Alfred, only to have Russia grab Dimitri's gift and Estonia grab Oliver's gift and both hit the Swedish man on his head.

"Okay, mama," Dimitri said, snuggling his face into Alfred's warm chest. Alfred smiled and looked over at Oliver, seeing the boy dressed in blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, white tennis shoes, and his glasses on his face.

Oliver sighed and grabbed onto Alfred' hand, looking at his mother with the sad eyes of a kicked puppy dog.

"Oliver?" Alfred asked as the three Americans began to walk out of the office and over to the front door. "Jah, mommy?" Oliver asked softly as he grabbed Alfred's keys off of the key rack and placing them in Alfred's hands. Alfred only smiled at his two sons, glad they were not fighting for once.

"Let's go, my little Heroes!" Alfred yelled happily, getting a cheer from his cute sons in agreement.

-Happy Mothers Day!-

The three sat at a small diner, all three shoving pancakes and coffee down their throats. People looked at Alfred with angered and disgusted looks, thinking it was horrid parenting to let children as young as Dimitri and Oliver drink coffee. Alfred was trying to ignore their glares and comments, but one person could only take so much before they snap.

"Daddy, is that man a pedophile?" a little girl asked, nudging her dad's arm. Alfred's eyes shot open, shocked that a little girl would dare know that and dare accuse a mother of being a pedophile. Alfred looked to be no older than nineteen, and he certainly was not fat or creepy like the stereotypical pedophile seemed to be. Oliver and Dimitri exchanged looks before turning around to see the girl who would dare say such a thing about their beloved mom.

The little girl looked to be eight, which sent an alert through Oliver and Dimitri's mind; this girl was not an adult, so they could talk back. "My mom is not a pedo-er…whatever you said! My mom is my mom you meanie!" Oliver said, having trouble when trying to pronounce the word he had never heard of before.

"Your mom? That's a boy! Moms can only be girls, stupid-head!" the girl said, glaring at the Estonian-American. The father of the daughter just sat back and smirked at Alfred, though it was one that said, 'Freak' instead of a proud father.

"No they don't! My mom is right here! My dad is not here right now! I know who's who!" Oliver yelled back, not caring if the whole diner was looking at him like an annoying child. Alfred looked away, feeling embarrassed that his son was yelling the truth. Alfred loved his babies, but he knew humans did not understand nations well enough to know what some could bare children.

"So your parents are gay? That's wrong and nasty! My mom says they go to hell!" the girl yelled, making Alfred glare at the father to shut her up; but he only smirked. Alfred noticed the dark look in Dimitri's eyes, making him look almost like a mini-Russia. Dimitri shot up and stood onto of the chair, turning and glaring at the girl while unleashing a chant of 'kol's towards her. The girl started to cry, which made the father started to yell at Alfred about how misbehaving his brats were being.

"This is why two men shouldn't adopt, it just fucks up everything and forces everyone else to sufferer!" the man said, which seemed to make Alfred twitch even more. 'I'm a hero, heroes aren't violent. I'm a hero, heroes aren't vio- fuck it,' Alfred thought before standing up and walking over to the man., grabbing the man by his collar and lifting him up slightly.

"Listen carefully, sir, cursing in front of minors is morally wrong," Alfred said calmly, squeezing his hands into a fist till his knuckled turned a pure white color; only getting a smirk from the man in his forties. Alfred placed the man down, knowing his boss would bitch him out if he beat another citizen for talking bad about his children; but Alfred was too much like a mother hen to help being slightly over protective of his sweet little states.

"Your wrong, bitch, you and your lifestyle," the man said calmly back to Alfred.

"My lifestyle? Sir, I've worked everyday since I can remember, and I make very few mistakes," Alfred said, thinking about when he pushed himself into a war to gain something.

"Oliver, Dimitri, lets go," Alfred said before pulling out his wallet and leaving the money for their unfinished meal. Oliver walked over to the door, followed by Alfred; who thought Dimitri was right behind him like normally. Alfred turned when he heard a scream and a loud crash, seeing Dimitri had hit the father in the chest with his chair. Alfred sighed before he ran over to Dimitri and grabbed his arm, pulling away so that they could leave and get Uncle Francis' birthday gift.

-Happy Mothers Day!-

Oliver and Dimitri sat on either side of their beloved mother, both licking happily at their Ice-cream cones that their mother bought them since they had that horrible meal and while getting Uncle Francis' gift for his birthday. Alfred did not see or even hear the boys chatting back and forth; he was too busy admiring this handsome man in his mid thirties who was also watching Alfred. The man wink at Alfred, getting one back and a kiss blown at him; which made him blush and start to write down his number for the blond beauty to call him for a possible night of fun.

Alfred was too busy watching the brunette haired man that he did not noticed, until it was too late, that his face was splattered with two cold ice-cream cones. The man's eyes widened as he saw the two boys start to fight with each other, bringing their mother right in the middle of their stupid feud. Alfred, nor anyone else, knew what the two kids were yelling; since they were yelling it in a mix of Estonian-Russian.

"Oliver! Dimitri! YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Alfred yelled ad he grabbed the two and dragged them away, leaving the human man to growl in announce.

"Mama! He started it!" Dimitri cried, tears in his dark eyes. Oliver screamed something in Estonian, begging for his mother to let go of him, saying it was all Dimitri's fault for the fight. Alfred dragged the boys down the dock, not caring if people watched him and called him a bad parent; but it was when someone insulted his kids that set him off. Alfred turned to see a pair of rich women gossiping over coffee and cookies, pointing to him and talking about his kids.

"Listen Bitches, shut the fuck up before I come over there and make you!" Alfred yelled, making them shut up before Alfred could come over there and fulfill his threat. Alfred dragged the boys down the docks and close to where a carnival was going on, though none of them were paying attention to their surroundings.

"What were you two thinking?" Alfred asked, not even looking at their ashamed looks. The three of them stood there in silence, the two boys not wanting to tell their mother why they started yelling and threw their frozen threat at their mother.

Alfred let out an annoyed sigh before turning around to where the public restrooms were, "You two wait right here, I'm going to wash up," Alfred said, storming off and mumbling how un-awesome this day was being. Alfred left the two boys to stand next to each other and think about what they did, both knowing their mother needed to cool off before he snapped.

Dimitri turned around to see the man who was eyeing their mother like he was something he wanted to eat, nudging his brother when he noticed him. Oliver turned and glared at the man, seeing him walk into the bathroom after their mother; both brothers noticing a dark and twisted look on the man's face. The two brothers watched as he entered the bathroom, and neither moving to get their mother.

"Mommy…" Oliver said softly, followed by Dimitri saying "Mama,"

-Happy Mothers Day!-

Alfred was washing his hands, not noticing someone had entered the bathroom and was now standing behind him. Alfred was shocked when he felt warm hands around his hips and warm breath on the back of his neck, making him turn his head to see the man from earlier. Alfred's eyes widened as he was pushed back against the sink and held like a prostitute.

"Since you left your kids out there, I assume you want it right now," the man said, kissing Alfred's soft lips roughly. Alfred tried to push the man off; but the mystery man just held Alfred in place, using one hand to start and undress the nation in the bathroom.

"No, no, please let go," Alfred begged, though he found the man attractive, he did not want to be taken in the public bathroom while his kids were waiting for him. "How about you be a good and just take it," the man said, before he turned Alfred around to get access to the blonde's ass. Alfred could hear the man sucking on his fingers to make them nice and wet for when he penetrated the nation.

The man pushed Alfred up against the sink before he pushed one of his fingers into Alfred's hole, making the nation moan loudly.

-Happy Mothers Day-

"You think mama will understand if we did that on purpose?" Dimitri asked his brother, looking down at the ground.

"I thought mom would understand what we were saying," Oliver said, rethinking his and Dimitri's yelling to try and warn their mother of the creepy man.

"Maybe we should have said it in English?" Dimitri asked, looking innocently at his brother. Oliver shook his head, knowing their mother would get mad for being rude out in public.

"Shoulder we go and get him? I'm hungry," Dimitri said, rubbing his stomach and pouting to Oliver; who also felt a tad bit hungry. Oliver turned to look at the bathroom, seeing the man nor had their mother exited the facility yet. Olive began to walk towards the bathroom, quickly followed by his light brother.

"Why was that man making those faces at mama?" Dimitri asked his brother, not knowing Alfred was returning the looks. Oliver began to think about what he had heard from other nations, what they said about his beloved mother behind his back. Oliver had heard Uncle Canada's friend, Mr. Cuba, call his mom a 'whore' and he had heard from Dimitri's Aunt Natalia call Alfred a 'bitch'. Though hundreds of insults ran through his head, and he did not know what most of them meant, it was the insult his own father called Alfred that stuck out the most. Slut.

"He wanted to take mom away from dad," Oliver mumbled softly, though he knew Dimitri hate to admit that Eduard was Alfred's husband and Oliver's dad.

"Why would someone do that?" Dimitri asked, scanning Oliver's face for any indication for an emotion he could use for his answer instead of actual words. Oliver looked at the bathroom door like it was a large stone wall that he was too scared to get past it to see what he would see. Ever since Oliver walked in on his dad on top his mother and his mom was screaming he had been far too scared to open the door to see his mother, though it was different when he had Dimitri with him.

They got to the door to open it, both taking a few seconds before they pushed the blue door open to the men's restroom. They were shocked as they saw their mother in pain and pinned up against the sink with his pants at his ankles. Something seemed to snap in both Oliver and Dimitri's young mind, anger boiling deep in their bodies as they watched their mother cry and struggle.

"Prepare to get fucked like you've never been-" the man started to say, before he was forcefully pulled to the ground. Alfred turned around to see what had happened; shocked to see his two sons kicking the man while tears rolled down their cute faces. Something about this scene made Alfred smile, never seeing his two sons to be working together; even if this situation was wrong and awkward for America.

"Don't hurt our mom!" Oliver screamed, followed by Dimitri yelling something evil and demented in Russian. Alfred fixed himself up as fast as he could before he just sat back and watched the two boys beat up the man with all their might, and it seemed as if the man was not fighting back. Alfred smiled, closing his eyes and listened to the grunts of pain that the man released; but it was the sound of Dimitri's cry that made Alfred shoot his eyes open.

America was pissed off, seeing the man had kicked Dimitri and pushed Oliver away; and this basically sealed his fate. The man was going to turn to Alfred, but he only met Alfred's unforgiving fist square in his face. Alfred began to beat up this man with all his might, not caring his he killed the man or broke every damn bone in his body; and it was the man's fault for even touching Alfred's precious little States.

"Mama! Mama!" Dimitri cried while running over to his mother and latching himself on Alfred's leg and holding on tightly. Oliver made his way over his Alfred, hugging the other side of his mother; and all three glared at the bleeding American citizen.

"Are you two okay? He didn't break anything, did he?" Alfred asked, looking at his beloved sons with worried eyes. It seemed Alfred had mood swings; and it seemed Alfred was in his motherly mood right now.

"I'm fine, mom, are you okay Dimitri?" Oliver asked before looking over at his little brother who had tears in his purple-blue eyes. Alfred smiled and picked up Dimitri and he placed a hand on Oliver's, taking hold of the smaller hand in his large hand.

"Come on," Alfred said, smiling sweetly before kissing the top of Oliver's head and the Dimitri's. The three exited the bathroom, walking back down the docks and ignoring if people looked at them oddly. The three kept walking, only stopping at a bench to look out and admire the setting sun that was making the water turn a peachy orange and pink color. Dimitri and Oliver sat on either side of their mother, both looking at Alfred showing a sad face.

Alfred missed Eduard so much, he missed the origination and the warmth that he gave the house hold; and he missed the way he kept the boys good. Alfred sighed before closing his eyes and decided to just listen to the waves hit against the shore and the docks, not wanting to bother his clouded mind any longer. Alfred could feel his sons moving from where they sat, which made him crack his eyes open to see what they were doing now. Alfred saw them just repositioning themselves at the same time, which was not alert to the tired nation.

"Mama?" Dimitri's little voice was in complete harmony when Oliver said "Mommy?"

"Hmm?" Alfred hummed softly before sitting up straight, resting his back on the back of the wooden bench. Alfred's eyes shot open when he felt two pairs of wet lips on his cheeks, looking to see both of his sons kissing his cheeks and wrapping their arms around him tightly. Alfred instantly thought was something was wrong, but when he tried to move away his sons only held him in place. Alfred almost flipped his children off the bench when he felt them wrap their arms around his neck; which almost triggered his 'war' instincts.

They sat like this for a few second before both boys pulled away and looked at their mother with happy bright eyes and smiles on both of their faces. Alfred looked down when he felt something hot pres against his neck, seeing a simple silver chain with a fancy looking heart-outline with words engraved around it. To say the least, Alfred was shocked that both boys did this and it was only one gift; which meant they had to help each other out somehow.

Alfred lifted the heart up to read the engravings, seeing it written in three different languages. The top saying said _'Naibol'sheii v mire mama,' _and the third said _'Maailma suurim ema,'_ but it was the middle saying that gave it away. _**'The world's greatest mom,'**_

Alfred's eyes began to water, looking at the beautiful gift his sons gave him. Alfred wrapped one arm around Dimitri and one around Oliver, pulling both into a tight hug while his tears fell. Dimitri and Oliver looked up at their mother and smiled as sweetly as they could, which made Alfred only cry more.

"Happy Mothers Day, mommy!" "Happy Mother's Day, mama!"

And today, America, Pennsylvania, and Alaska were all happy.

_**~The End!~**_

_**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!**_


End file.
